


Stay alive (Reprise)

by Fluffy Dementor (FluffyDementor)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hamilton References, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), Songfic, This shouldn't have been my first upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDementor/pseuds/Fluffy%20Dementor
Summary: What if The Vulture got the upper hand in the last moment?Stay alive (Reprise) from Hamilton songfic.I didn't plan this. This came to me in the shower and I hate myself now.





	Stay alive (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Hamilton to much lately and this happened. And I should be sleeping instead of writing this.

Tony Stark arrived at the hospital like a hurricane, kicking doors open in oil stained clothes. He was tinkering when Happy called him. Apparently that dude with the flying suit hijacked his plane and Peter went to stop him, crashing said plane in the process. Happy found the kid and called immediately an ambulance. They didn’t find the villain.

“Where's the kid?”

Happy stood up and was about to answer when a doctor came into the room and interrupted him.

“Mr. Stark, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over”

The doctor signaled for him to follow. Happy should have informed him of his relationship with the teen.

(Stay alive)

“Is he alive?”

"Yes, but you have to understand, the injuries he has sustained are very serious and he has lost a lot of blood.”

They were in front of a curtain.

“Can I see him please?”

The look in the man’s face sent a cold shiver down his spine. That wasn't a good sign.

“We are doing everything we can but the wounds were already infected when he arrived.”

The doctor opened the curtain to reveal the kid surrounded by machines and tubes connected to his mangled body.

“Peter”

Peter met his eyes and smiled.

“Mr. Stark”

Tony bent over the kid and took his hand.

“I did exactly as you said, Mr. Stark. I held my head up high.”

Tony stroke his hair with a soothing motion.

“I know, I know, shh  
I know, I know, shh  
I know you did everything just right, shh”

Peter seemed to want to explain himself. He caressed his cheek wiping a tear.

“Even if I didn’t have the suit (shh)  
I stopped the bad guy (I know, I know, shh)  
I stopped the bad guy”

“I know, save your strength and stay alive!”

May came in that moment.

“May!”

May went to the other side of the bed and took Peter's other hand.”

“Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?”

She asked to anyone who were listening.

(Stay alive)

And then she turned to Tony, who couldn’t mutter a word.

“Who did this, Stark, did you know?”

“May, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me”

Peter talking caught all her attention.

“Baby”

“We played piano”

“I taught you piano”

“You would put your hands on mine.”

“You changed the melody every time.”

“Ha. I would always change the line.”

“Shh, I know, I know.”

May passed her fingers through Peter’s hair just as Tony did before.

“I would always change the line.”

“I know, I know. Uno-due-tre-quattro-cinque-sei-sette-otto-nove.”

May started singing numbers in Italian.

“Uno-due-tre-quattro-cinque-sei-sette-otto-nove.”

And Peter repeated after her in canon, his voice small.

“Good. Uno-due-tre-quattro-cinque-sei-sette-otto-nove.”

May singed again in an effort to force Peter to stay awake.

“Uno-due-tre.”

And Peter tried to follow but… Tony watched as the kid eyes were losing their shine.

“Sette-otto-nove.”

May tried for him to follow again.

"Sette-otto.”

The only response May got was the flatline of Peter’s heartbeat. May’s scream was something Tony would never forget in a million years. He stood up and squeezed lightly the kid’s hand he was still holding before placing it gently on his still chest. He left the disconsolate woman to mourn for her lost nephew. As he closed the curtain behind him, he double tapped the watch he always wore. In a couple of minutes there was an Iron Man suit at the hospital door. There was some Avenging to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that.
> 
> It's my first songfic ever and the first fic I have uploaded here. This was not supposed to happen. I have an angel-AU after Endgame as a sort of fix-it almost finished and instead my brain tortures me with this when I am showering. Awesome, whao...  
> Comment with your opinions or critics, I'll take everything. I'm not a native English speaker and this is not betaed, I just literally fisnished writing this. So if you find any error, please tell me, I'll appreciated that.


End file.
